This invention relates to a device useful for assisting in the precise installing of pull handles on doors and drawers, such as on kitchen cabinet doors and drawers.
The handles for pulling open doors and drawers typically may be ornamental in design on the grasping portion of same and installed either vertically or horizontally on the door or drawer. The holes for the threaded bolts for the handles typically may be about 3 inches apart and the grasping portion of the pull handle being spaced about xc2xd inch to about 1 inch away from the planar surface of the door or drawer after the handle is secured in place by tightening the bolts into threaded recesses of the pull handles.
It is desirable, particularly for the home xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselferxe2x80x9d to install these pull handles, as nearly as possible at exactly the same positions on a series of horizontally aligned drawers, or a series of vertically arranged doors for appearance purposes and so that the pull handles don""t display sloppy or inefficient workmanship after the threaded bolts have been tightly secured through the drilled holes in the drawers or doors and into the threaded recesses of the grasp handle designed to receive the bolts. However, without accurate and often time-consuming measuring by the home xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselferxe2x80x9d it is frequently the case that the installer finds that the grasp handles may be biased away from horizontal or vertical or that the handles may appear unaligned after the bolts for the handles are tightened into place through the walls of the doors or drawers.
It is an object of this invention to devise a device or jig which facilitates the efficient and quick installation of pull handles on cabinet doors and drawers.
It is another object of this invention to devise a jig that can accomplish the foregoing and that can be used efficiently by the relatively unskilled home xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfer.xe2x80x9d
It is another object of this invention to devise such a jig that will be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of this invention to devise such a jig as is light in weight to handle and that can be easily placed on doors and drawers so that the pull handle holes can be drilled in proper place so that the pulls can be installed properly.
It is another object to design such a jig that will fit all sizes of drawer and door pulls, such as pull handles whose threaded holes are spaced apart 2.0xe2x80x3, 2.5, 3.0, 3.5, 4.0, 4.5 and 5.0, etc. inches.